Power Rangers Toa Focre
by Doctor524
Summary: Short story I made because I was bored, but then came up with all the details and might turn it into a full mini-series


Power Rangers Toa Force - The Chosen Six.

The silhouette of the old temple of the Toa stooped over the quiet, and deserted, island of Mata Nui. The sun was just rising over the top of the higher most tower. For once all was peaceful in the world. An explosion suddenly broke the peace as the last Toa, Lox, was fighting for his life against the evil forces of the Makuta. He just managed to make it into the temple, barricading the door as a brief diversion. He made his way to the main chamber and went over to the old monument which housed the crystals, ready to choose the six new Toa. He carefully collected each one before giving up his own for the greater cause. Just as he was about to put them somewhere safe he was struck down by Taraza, evil hunter and assassin for the Makuta. There was a dull thud as a body fell to the ground, all of the crystals rolled onto the floor. Taraza came over and attempted to steal the crystals and offer them to the Makuta as a gift to increase his power and help him invade. He stretched out his arm in an attempt to pick them up, but then there came a flash and a bang, and the crystals were gone.

The sun just rose over the tall skyscrapers in Angel Grove. Jack Stevens was on his morning run when he noticed something fall from the sky and land at least 1km ahead of him so he went to check it out. Over a small hill he saw what looked like a meteor crater, but right in the middle of it was a single black crystal, about the size of his hand. He climbed down to it and crouched reaching out his hand to pick it up. When he did, it started to glow. All of a sudden he was there, then, gone. All that remained was the large, oversized crater where the crystal landed.

Down by the lake Amy Johnson was feeding the ducks by the bank with her left over sandwiches. Then she saw reflected on the water a blue stream of light come down and land on the other side of the lake. She got up scattered the last little pieces of bread around for the ducks and went around to investigate. She walked around to some bushes where yet another crater was made by the same sized crystal, except it was more of a blue colour. And again, just like with Jack Stevens, the was another flash of blue light and she was gone.

A few hours after sun rise in Angel Grove, John Copper was on his way to his music store job when he too saw a strange brown light fall out of the sky and land a few metres away from him. Everyone else was running and screaming in fear, but for some reason, he was moving slowly toward the place where it landed. Yet another crater was formed by this brown crystal. And, just like the other two, he disappeared after the light flashed from the crystal.

Another flash flew across the sky over the construction site. And Jill Morgan was driving on a nice country road towards Angel Grove. And saw as the light came down in front of her. She slammed on the brakes and came to a stop just shy of the edge of the crater. She got out of her car and walked over to see what it was and she saw a single green crystal that was a fraction of the size of the crater itself. She climbed down and reached a hand out. FLASH! Jill Morgan was gone.

Jessica Myles was cycling down the path to her mum's house. She passed the usual friends and acquaintances that she met every morning. She turned off to a quiet lane and saw in the sky a white flash across the sky. She almost didn't see it because it was similar to the colour of the thin clouds that were scattered around a pale blue sky. She saw it crash in a field near where her mother lived. She was thrown off her bike because the impact of the flash caused the ground to shake. She got up abandoned her bike and decide to cut between the houses. When she got there she found her mum come out of the front door and gather her up in a hug. She showed Jess the crater caused by the a White crystal. Then went back into the house to make a cup of tea and call the authorities. Meanwhile Jess had climbed down to the crystal to make sure it was safe. FLASH! Her mother came out with the tea and suddenly noticed that she had gone, and so had the crystal.

David Banks was walking down an alley way as it was a short cut to his day job at the newsagents. He then noticed that someone was following him. He stopped and started to look around. Then all of a sudden he stepped backwards as someone jumped out from behind a bin in front of him and another man from behind some boxes behind him. Both of them tried to mug him but he fought them back. And had a hold on them when he noticed a red stream of light turn in the sky and land with a big explosion. As the dust settled the two muggers got up and ran off not even bothering with David anymore. David got up and saw that there was a massive crater where they were standing just a minute ago. He also saw that it had been made by a small, hand sized, red crystal. He jumped down to make sure he wasn't dreaming or seeing things. He reached out to touch it and... FLASH! Both he and the crystal were gone.

The silhouette of the old temple of the Toa stooped over the quiet, and deserted, island of Mata Nui. Suddenly there came a muffled bang as if something was shot into existence. David Banks woke up and looked around. He was lying on his back on the floor. He sat up and noticed immediately that he wasn't alone. Around the room, each lying on their back were three women and two men. He then realised the big, dome shaped, monument in the centre of the room. They were all lying with their feet towards this monument. He stood up and then he felt a tingling in his hand. He held it up and saw that he was holding the red crystal that had landed out of the sky right in front of him. He looked around again as all the others were starting to wake up.

The first was the girl to David's right, then the guy to his left followed by the rest of them. David went over to see if they needed any help, but they were fine. They introduced themselves and dusted each other down. Then the one question that made the whole room go quiet was. "Where are we?" asked by John. And everyone looked at him and then around the room. Finally David said. "I don't know." He walked up to the monument in the centre of the room and noticed that there were cylindrical holes all around it. Six to be exact. There was a symbol above each one. One of them looked like a ball of fire. Another like waves. And leaves in the wind. An iceberg. A selection of rocks and a ball of dirt. David went out to touch the flame ball when the crystal on the floor started to glow again. He walked over to it, picked it up and took it back to the monument. When he did he kicked something that he ignored. He held the crystal up to the hole below the fire symbol. It then jerked, violently out of his hand and seemed to disappear inside the hole. The others watched, amazed. David encouraged them to do the same. So they did. When all of them were, another hole opened up on top of the monument and a large stream of light came out from the top up and through the broken roof. Then what seemed to be lightning bolts came from the stream and latched into the holes that they had put the crystals into.

About a minute later, the lightning ceased and the crystal were launched out of the holes and back into the six pairs of hands. But there was something different about them now. Each one had a symbol that matched the ones above the holes on them and were still glowing. Then out of the stream of light came a face. They just stared as it spoke. "Welcome, to the ancient temple of the noble Toa heroes. You have each been chosen to become six of the greatest warriors in all of time." They all just looked on in wonder. "Jack Stevens" he jumped clearly surprised to be addressed. "You have been chosen to become the Toa of Earth. Use you power well." He looked at the others as they looked at him. "John Copper. You have been chosen to become the Toa of Stone. Use your power well." he just stared in confusion. "Jessica Myles." she jumped as well. "You have been chosen to become the Toa of Ice. Use your power well." "Jill Morgan. You have been chosen to become the Toa of Air. Use your power well." She looked down at the crystal. "Amy Johnson. You have been chosen to become the Toa of Water. Use you power well." she looked at the symbol above the hole she put her crystal in. "And finally. David Banks." He looked up from trying to figure out what it was he kicked earlier. "You have been chosen as the leader, the Toa of Fire." David's mouth fell open when he said. "Use your power well."

"I'm sure you must many questions. I will try to answer them." Amy looked up from the symbol and asked almost immediately. "What is this place? I mean the temple, what county are we in?" The face turned and answered. "You are not in any country you are on the remote island of Mata Nui, where a great evil who terrorised our home long ago has come back for revenge. That is why you were all chosen to defend our island and your whole world." John was confused. "Why us?" he asked quiet fairly. "Why not?" the face asked. John thought about this for a second before nodding in agreement. Then all the others, apart from David burst out in a row of questions. And the moment David looked up and asked his question the whole room went quiet and the face turned to him. "Who was that?" pointing down at the rotting corpse on the floor that he kicked earlier.

Everyone looked down at David's feet. The girls looked for a second before turning around in disgust. The other men just looked melancholy at the disgusting rotting corpse. David looked down for the fourth time and stepped back a few paces. The face answered. "That was the last of the beings chosen before you. His name was Lox; he gave his life to make sure that the power crystals were safely away from the Makuta." "Makuta?" Jack asked. "The evil that you have been chosen to fight." Replied the face. They each looked at each other in hesitation. All except David who said almost immediately. "I'm in!" Then he looked at everyone else. Then finally Amy said. "I'm in too!" "And me!" Jack said "Me too!" Jill and Jess said almost in unison. They were all waiting on John who finally agreed. "Alright, I guess you can count me in too?" he raised his hands as a joke. "WELL I DON'T!"

A voice came from above one of the pillars surrounding them. In the shadows it looked like a mechanical being. "Go through this portal back to your city and meet up somewhere safe and abandoned, I will join you shortly!" The face said as a flash as he was just a face no more. He was now their height and had limbs fighting off the attacker so they could escape. Just as David went through he saw the portal close at the other end. So he didn't see that the attacker that was designated as Taraza strike their defender down and destroy him. Taraza tried to reach the portal but failed just as it closed. Jut at that time Makuta arrived and spoke in a deep, gruff, sinister voice. "Taraza, why didn't you stop those individuals? Now there will be six new Toa. And they are the only thing standing between me and world domination." "I know my lord, but I'm afraid I wasn't quick enough to stop Magnicarter. But can I also say that his demise will prevent the chosen ones from harnessing those powers. My lord, you have nothing to fear!" "Your right. Go find them and bring them to me!" "Of course, my lord!" another portal opened at the hand of the Makuta, and Taraza went through it to find those six threats.

David has just gotten back to his house when the warrior that defended him and the others came to him as a vision. "David Banks. You must help your friends. They have been captured by Taraza, the attacker at the temple. Hurry before it's too late and he gets you too." Then he was gone. David was just in shock, and looked at the table he had put the crystal down on. The next thing he knew, he was picking up the crystal and walking out the door. The only logical place they could be held was the old warehouse where no one goes any more almost opposite to where he lived. So he walked across the road to the warehouse. When he got there, he saw the mounds of boxes on shelves and on the floors and all the ancient machinery from whatever the warehouse was used for long ago. Suddenly he stopped dead. He could hear something that no one else would be able to hear. Muffled groaning. He quickly ran to the nearest big open space and called out. "Hey guys! Where are you!"

"Oh, they're just fine!" said Taraza as he walked out from behind a high stack of large boxes. David quickly turned around. He could now see all of the others and Taraza standing between them. "And your next." he said, ready to attack. David remembered some karate that he was taught during his high school years and was quite good at it. But it wasn't good enough to beat Taraza. He was quickly knocked to the ground the crystal fell out from under his jacket. Taraza chuckled. "You're nothing without your precious Magnicarter!" David assumed that he was the person that defended them and that came in his vision. "Now I will end your annoyance!" he raise his sword and prepared for a final strike. But suddenly, Magnicarter came and knock Taraza back and away from David. "You! But I destroyed you!" Taraza yelled. "You may have destroyed my mortal body, but you can never destroy my spirit. It lives on!" Magnicarter replied. He turned to David. "Your dedication to your friends is admirable. Now you have earned the power you were destined to possess." And with that the crystal started to glow. And the next moment, David was covered in red mechanical armour and was wearing a red mask shaped to fit his head. He stood up, looked at himself for a few seconds and made his stance.

The others had stopped their moaning and looked on in wonder at what was unfolding before their eyes. Taraza wasn't having any of this, so he ran for the human in an attempt to strike him down, but as he swung his sword down, it stopped just shy of David's shoulder. Taraza looked and saw that David had drawn out a red sword and had used it to block his attack. He then pushed and struck at Taraza. He fell to one knee and was about to attempt another attack when he disappeared in a heavy, dark smoke. David ran over to help his friends. He sliced clean through the ropes with his sword before it disappeared as well as the armour and mask. Only the crystal remained in his hand. Then Magnicarter came to all of them. "Well done. You have unlocked the crystal's power. And now it is yours!" "Where are the other five crystals?" David asked. Amy pointed over to a pile of boxes. "Over there" she said. "That guy... What was his name?" she asked Magnicarter. "Taraza" he replied. "Yeah. Taraza, he put them on top of that box." indeed they could see all the other crystal stood up on top of an old box. David walked over, picked them up and distributed them to their owners. The first thing that John asked was all on their minds. "How do we get some of that?" almost mocking some of David's moves.

"How could you let him come to you?" Makuta yelled, furious at Taraza. "My Lord. It seems that Magnicater's spirit is still alive." Makuta only let out another yell of fury. "But I have a new plan, my lord!" "And what is that? Dare I ask?" "Well, my lord, all I shall say is that an old friend of your wishes to say hello." Then the door to the chamber in the temple where Makuta's forces had "set up shop" opened to revel a bulky figure silhouetted in the shadows. He was almost the same height as the Makuta and both were taller than Taraza. "Ah Makuta, my dear old friend. It is an honour to stand in your presence once more." The deep gruff voice of Sidorak came from the figure that finally came out of the shadows. "Sidorak, my most loyal warrior. You've escaped from Kitongu's trap I see! Taraza, go and find the new Toa and destroy them this time! Or else!"

Out of all the six, John had the biggest house. So they all went there so that Magnicater could explain some more. "There must be six Toa at one time. Lox was nearing the end of his life any way before Taraza shot him. Once you are chosen then, if one of you are destroyed, the rest will soon perish too." All six of the humans had their mouths wide open after hearing this. "So why you're saying if that one of us dies, then we all die slowly?" Asked one of the girls. "Yes. I'm afraid so." He replied with a sudden sweep of sadness passing across his face, and Amy was sure that she could see a small tear roll down his cheek. She suddenly felt his sadness too. He continued to explain, but David was just sitting at the table looking at his crystal and rubbing his hand over the flame symbol. Then he heard the question that was on his mind since the battle with Taraza being asked. "How do you activate the crystal powers?" he looked and said "yeah, how do you do that? 'cause you won't always be there to help us will you?" "No. You're right." Magnicarter replied. "I will not always be there to help you with your powers, for even though my spirit still lives, it cannot survive in this world for too long. Otherwise it will fade away. So when you need to activate the crystals, all you need to do is concentrate on the best good deed you have done in your life. And one of the greatest powers on this earth will be at your command." "But they are a bit big to carry around just for that, don't you think?" David asked pointing at the crystal in his hand. Magnicarter looked at items nodded in agreement. "Very well. Give me all you crystals." He said, and they all did as he asked. He closed his eyes and started to glow and so did the crystals. Then a few seconds later it had stopped and that six crystals had be transformed into some sort of wrist watch. They were only identified as different by the colours on each. Red, blue, green, white, brown and black. The strangest thing about it was that all of them had a sort of button on it with a big orange "T" on it. Each of the six picked up their designated colour and all put them on. Then they looked up at where Magnicarter was standing and realised that he had been knocked backwards and was now on the floor with his back against the door. They ran over to him and saw that he was weak and fading away. "I must go back to the spirit world or I will be lost forever. Remember, to activate the power, think of the best good deed that you have done, and to make it easier you can also press the button with the "T" for "Toa Power. I will come to you again soon." And with that he disappeared in a flash. "Well what do we do now?" Jack asked, but everyone else was still looking at the place that Magnicarter was laying.

Then there came a beeping sound, almost like an alarm, comic from the watches. And then a holographic video came up out of David's showing Taraza and some of his "friends" reaping havoc down town. "Come one guys. We'll have to think about this later. Right now we've got some unfinished business with this guy!" he was then opening the door and running in that direction. Then the others came after him. "Destroy every inch of this city if you have to!" Taraza ordered the Vahki, The Makuta's army, "Find them and destroy them!" "We're right here Taraza!" David yelled as the came to a stop just a few metres away from him. "Ah, red Toa. I believe we have some unfinished business!" "You're damn right!" he muttered as he held up his arm with the watch and said to the others. "Just follow me guys." he stepped forward and yelled "READY!" and the others held up their arms too and yelled back "READY!" then David took the lead by saying. "Toa Power. Bring it!" and as he said "Bring it!" he slapped his hand on the button and was instantly covered in the red armour again.

Then the others followed. They each said and did the same as David. Then they too were covered in the same type of armour. The only difference was the colour and the symbol on the top of the helmet, just above the visor. David then yelled out as he drew his sword. "TOA OF FIRE! FLAME SABRE!" Then Amy drew her sword and yelled. "TOA OF WATER! WAVE SABRE!" Than as Jill drew her sword she yelled. "TOA OF AIR! WIND SABRE!" Jess did the same, but instead yelled. "TOA OF ICE! FREEZING SABRE!" John then yelled. "TOA OF STONE! ROCK SABRE!" And finally, Jack finished by yelling. "TOA OF EARTH! DIRT SABRE!" Then they all ran forwards towards Taraza and his Vahki. David and Taraza went off behind the others who were fighting the Vahki. David almost had Taraza right where he wanted him, if I hadn't been for the Vahki holding him back so that Taraza could take a shot. And he did. David was flung to the ground backwards. Then so were the others. Taraza was just about to finally destroy them when Magnicarter came again and took the attack for them. That gave them the time they needed. David came up first and one by one they all struck Taraza before he could react. David, then Amy, then Jill, then Jess, then John, and finally Jack. Taraza fell to one knee again and was about to counter attack, David jumped up from behind the others standing in a line and brought his sword down.

An explosion saw the end of Taraza and the six new Toa were victorious. All the remaining Vahki retreated through the portal that closed immediately. Then David press the button again said. "Power down!" and he was back in his normal clothes. Then the others did the same. They all gasped as the power was too much to get used to for the first time. Or, in David's case, the second time. Then they started to walk back to John's house. They were all sitting in the living room chatting about how cool and awesome the experience at the end of Taraza. When someone said. "And then Magnicarter came in and..." Silence. Now they were all staring at each other and the floor. Makuta roared and smashed his hand down on the monument of the great chamber. "Stupid fool, Taraza. He should have destroyed the Toa one at a time. When they're together they are almost unstoppable!" "I agree, my lord." Sidorak said. "Might I recommend myself to bring their demise?" "No! They may get lucky, and you could be destroyed. But I have a plan that will ensure their destruction." "Of course, my lord." Sidorak bowed. And Makuta started to laugh as his face came out of the shadow of one of the pillars. What he didn't know, was that someone was watching him through those shadows.

THE END!

By Kris Bean :)


End file.
